This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Heat exchangers, such as an evaporator for a vehicle air conditioner, typically have a block that serves as the inlet and outlet point for fluid to flow into and from the heat exchanger. As depicted in FIG. 1, the block 2 is typically a one-piece part that is machined from one solid piece of material, such as aluminum. While such one piece blocks have generally been satisfactory for their given purpose, they are not without their share of limitations. One limitation of current blocks is the cost of the single, solid piece of aluminum that is of a special machining grade. Another limitation of current blocks is the amount of time necessary to machine the block and the cost of machining the block. Because the inlet 4 and outlet 6 of the block extend from the support 8 of the block 2, and the entire block is one piece, machining the inlet 4 and outlet 6 involves intricate time consuming steps and consumes expensive machine cutter tooling.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above disadvantages. This will provide a non-one piece device whose support is manufactured from a smaller overall piece of material and does not require extensive, intricate machining steps.